1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to elastomeric mountings. In particular, this invention relates to elastomeric mountings for isolating vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of elastomeric mounts have been developed for isolating a first vibratory member from a second member. Bonded rubber or other elastomer mounts have been designed specifically for complex vibration and shock control problems. The adverse effects of vibration, shock and noise disturbances range from simple annoyances to shortened equipment life through failure of the components of the equipment, as well as effects on comfort, safety and performance. One example of an environment where such mounts are useful is where a pump is mounted within a transmission housing. Thus, mounts for use in engines, cabs, fuel tanks, pumps, air conditioning units, compressors, industrial machinery and the like have included permanently bonded elastomers designed to isolate vibration in all directions and to attenuate noise.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.